Ode to Legendaries
by Scarey Ivysaur
Summary: A one shot for every legendary. This is for the contest on SU's forum. Chapter One: Phione!


_**A/N:** This is for the contest on SU's forum. I never thought of Phione much, so I'm really surprised by what I just wrote! (And after this, I don't think I'll be writing one for Manaphy unless I manage to come up with another idea. xP.)_

* * *

A Phione floated happily across the crystal sea with a small flock of Wingull drawn to the sound of his musical humming. They had journeyed over the sea to follow the sun all day. Water turned deep red as the sun began to set, and finally everything became dark as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Wingull scattered, and Phione decided to head back to the seabed he called home.

Phione dived under the water. He had a long way to go. On his way home Phione spotted a group of other Phione. He decided to head their way instead, but as it was a Wailord swam through almost like a torpedo and didn't even notice when it hit the Phione even farther from home.

"Help!" the Phione cried but could hardly hear himself over all the noise. Phione had been barreled into one of the busier areas of the seas where schools of all different water species swam in any direction. There was no way he could be heard, though the Phione cried out again anyway. Then, the most amazing Pokemon Phione had ever seen appeared from below. This Pokemon was gigantic (though not as big as Wailord), and Pokemon swerved in their swimming patterns to avoid it, and some even started swimming circles around it. Phione had never seen it before, but it fit descriptions Phione had heard of a Pokemon called Kyogre. The Pokemon moved slowly with an air of majesty Phione wished he could possess. Kyogre didn't appear to notice any of the many Pokemon all around, not even the ones circling it. It turned slowly, though, until it seemed to be looking directly at the Phione.

Phione was startled when Kyogre opened its mouth to reveal many sharp teeth and one short, high note. Kyogre folded one of its wing-like fins toward Phione, and the red marks on them glowed as they came nearer. Phione shook in fear and closed his eyes. He felt Kyogre barely touch him, and then felt like he was flying through the see.

When Phione opened his eyes he saw an orb of rushing water surrounding him. Then, when the orb stopped and disappeared, and Phione could see more than a few inches in front of itself, he realized he was home. Kyogre's one note echoed again, and Phione realized Kyogre was singing the word 'help.'

Phione plopped to the ground on its one foot and danced circles and sang like the fairy he was, his ribbon-like antennae flying around as well. He soon started catching glimpses of Manaphy, though, and stopped to see Manaphy was staring at him.

"Hi, Manaphy. I just got home."

Phione noticed for the fist time how Manaphy glowed. Phione became jealous as he noted also that Manaphy, like Kyogre, had a certain majestic quality. Although, Manaphy was after all the princess of the sea. All the other legendary water Pokemon seemed much more awesome and important than the little Phione.

Manaphy said, "Many of the Phione are still too young. I think you're old enough now, though, to learn your purpose as a legendary Pokemon."

Phione blinked. It was almost like Manaphy had read his mind. And he had a purpose?

"What about Lugia and Kyogre, though? If we have them, why do we need me?"

Manaphy smiled knowingly at the little Phione, though Phione was actually bigger than her.

"Lugia is the Guardian of the Sea. Lugia protects us from major disasters. Kyogre keeps the seas from being dried up by Groudon who would love to just make the whole world land and give us nowhere to live. Lugia and Kyogre are very important to us." Manaphy spoke with a certain reverence towards them that made Phione feel even more insignificant, so he was very surprised when she continued, "But they only protect the sea as a whole. They don't have time for the needs of individual Pokemon. That's why you, Phione, are so important."

Just then a lone Barboach swimming by managed to get caught in some coral. It wormed and wiggled but couldn't get free.

Manaphy's eyes gleamed as she said, "This is an example of what I'm talking about. When Lugia saves the seas from hurricanes and underwater earthquakes, do you expect them to come to the rescue every time this happens?" Manaphy nudged Phione forward. "Don't you want to help, Phione?"

Phione shrugged. While he liked the thought of being important, helping the Barboach would be like accepting his responsibility. And he hated responsibility.

"Very well, then." Manaphy's eyes now had a glint in them Phione saw what was happening just before it did but could do nothing as he was suddenly stuck in some coral.

Manaphy had done a Heart Swap, and now Phione was in the Barboach's place, wanting to escape. He found he was just grateful the Barboach was also male. He also found he had forgotten how intelligent Barboach were, as he saw lingering images of how this one had hunted by probing riverbeds with its whiskers. Another thing he realized was how easily it would actually be to escape. With Barboach's ability for seismic activity, he could easily make the ground below the coral shake until he was free. Finally, as he did escape the coral, he saw somewhere in the Barboach's mind that Manaphy had asked him to pretend to be unable to get free.

He looked over at its body to see how the Barboach was reacting to being inside a Phione. He saw a look so happy there was no way it had ever been on his face before. His eyes were fully open and his mouth held an expression of utter joy. The antennae added to the picture by curling gracefully upward behind the Phione's head in a way he was sure it had never done before.

Suddenly, they were switched back. Phione let out a sigh and actually smiled. It had been much more interesting seeing a Barboach's point of view than he would have imagined.

The princess of the sea thanked the Barboach, and then the little guy was off on its way. Manaphy then turned back to Phione and returned his smile. "That was a test, Phione. But I haven't given up on you. I hope you've learned something and won't hesitate the next time a Pokemon needs your help."

Knowing what it felt like to be trapped and have someone refuse to help, which was sort of what happened, made Phione feel a little ashamed. He continued smiling, though, because he _had_ learned from his mistake, and he was ready to take responsibility.

"Yeah." When he said this, something happened inside him, and he must have had the same look on his face as when the Barboach had been him. He felt nervous, though, for what he had to say next. He asked, "Can you do Heart Swaps with me and other Pokemon, too?"

Manaphy looked satisfied. "Sure. That will probably help you to understand your fellow water Pokemon."

Phione wanted to know every Pokemon, now. With much more in store for him than he had ever imagined, he danced more merrily than ever before.

And so, he accepted the great destiny of all Phione that he was now worthy of.


End file.
